1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to humidifiers and, more particularly, to a humidifier that is adorned to simulate the appearance of a three dimensional object so as to make the humidifier an attractive addition to a space within which it is utilized.
2. Background Art
Portable humidifiers are used in many homes and businesses to increase the moisture content of air that otherwise may be unacceptably dry. The air in a particular space may be humidified to address a particular physical condition of an occupant, or to optimize conditions within a space to promote comfortable breathing, avoid drying of skin, etc. The degree of moisture content in a space is generally a personal preference. “Central” humidification may be carried out to a predetermined level that is not detrimental to a person sensitive to high humidity air. Those that prefer a higher level of humidity generally satisfy this desire by infusing water vapor into the surrounding space, as by using a portable humidifier unit.
Many different types of portable humidifiers are currently offered in the marketplace, with myriad different shapes available. What is common to these units is that they have a container for a supply of water, which is caused to be vaporized and released into the surrounding space. The outline of these portable units may be generally squared or rounded, with transverse footprint and height dimensions generally on the order of one to two feet.
Humidifiers are commonly used in children's rooms, particularly in winter months, to promote comfortable breathing. Central, forced air heating systems generally introduce relatively dry air into a space. This dry air may impair breathing in young children, both with and without medical conditions.
Generally, portable humidifiers are designed primarily with function, rather than aesthetics, in mind. Thus, most commercially available units are quite basic in appearance, without any adornment that causes them to contribute to, or blend with, a particular decor. Particularly in young children's rooms, unadorned portable humidifiers may clash noticeably with a particular decorating theme that predominates. The unattractiveness of many current designs may cause parents and children to forego use of a humidifier, even though atmospheric conditions within the space may dictate its desirability.
The industry continues to seek out functional humidifier designs that might be effectively aesthetically integrated with the furnishings in a particular space. Successful designs meeting these two criteria would encourage the use of humidifiers and increase their sales volume.